User talk:Maria Caliban
Administrators Hi! I am writing because we are trimming down on the inactive admin list. You've been gone for a while and it looks like you're busy with other stuff. If you do come back for Dragon Age 2, drop by one the forums and we'll be glad to put you back on the admin track. Cheers! -- 00:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Loleil and I discussed trimming the list a while ago. The other active admin -Vim- has been on business break. None of the older admins participate actively in the site so it makes little sense to keep them on the roster. It sounds like you would like to retain the admin flag which is great as we need more admins. But it would really require more involvement. If you choose to relinquish your flag and you decide to come back for DA2, we could use your help then too. -- 02:38, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::She didn't step down so much as she . People lose interest, come back, then leave, then come back. It's just how it is. If you plan on playing DA2, come back around then! We could use the help. -- 03:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Companion Page Hello Maria! I believe the gallery will automatically sort itself into multiple lines if there are enough images in it. I didn't quite understand your question so I took a stab at guessing what you meant. Is that what you meant? -- 05:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hey hey! You, Selty and Snfonseka showed an interest in helping out more so I left your access as it were. Hopefully we'll see more of you as DA2 picks up ;) -- 18:50, October 31, 2010 (UTC) thanks! Thanks so much for stopping in and saying hi. This is the first wikia I've joined so I'm still learning how to navigate and mess with things. I promise I'll be around for a while. Thanks again! RE: Hello there Lol, tried adding it but it gets messed up, at least my letter 'V' obsession still exists... anyway just saw you're an admin here!! that's awesome :D... BTW sorry for the late reply I actually wrote this like 2 hours ago and added it on my user page instead of yours, I'm new to this wiki stuff :D VeNiX (talk) 17:28, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's good to see a familiar face as well, this place is like a maze :P, hopefully I won't screw anything, I keep telling myself "preview before you save, preview before you save" :-) VeNiX (talk) 19:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Warrior page Hey Maria, I just checked the Warrior (Dragon Age II) page, some one deleted all content there, IP: 204.13.205.98 I couldn't revert it so I took the code from an earlier version and edited it, wonder if you can do something about this guy? maybe block his IP? Deleting a Picture Hey Maria, I was wondering if it's possible to delete a picture of a wiki. The reason I'm asking is because I accidently uploaded a pic I didn't mean to so I was wondering if there is anyway I can delete it? flemmeth the maker hay you should checkout this artickol about flemmeth bing the makeri made it wanted to see if you like it and thought it be a possibilty Red link Hey, I made an edit on the A Paragon of Her Kind page (note about Dwarven Nobles initially siding with Harrowmont automatically...) and the link is red. The exact same link appears earlier on the page and works fine, so I'm not quite sure what I did wrong. Feel free to correct it (or even delete my edit if you think it's bad...) Thanks--Chuckmoney (talk) 19:42, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Piracy guidelines The following message was distributed among all active admins. Hi, due to the concerns regarding "piracy" the following guideline was prepared in order to avoid the lengthy discussions and unnecessary ambiguity regarding the actions need to be taken, when there is a "piracy issue". Please go through them and make your ideas/ suggestions in the "comment section" in the page. I am looking forward to gather your feedbacks and modify the guideline if necessary, before taking this to the next step; which is the "forum discussion". Piracy guidelines --Snfonseka (Talk) 13:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Skeletontalents.jpg It linked to Animate Dead#Exploits. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 12:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. I didn't know how to post them as direct links without them displaying. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:11, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Is it like categories, do I put a : before the File: part? It might help avoid future problems if I can link to them directly (so they show in what links here) instead of how they are now. **Got it, n/m, and thanks for the help. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Recurring troll Hello. I'm just reporting today's incarnation of the Jak Darckner/David Gaider/Lord Rahl troll: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:188.67.154.127 -Sophia (talk) 20:00, November 13, 2012 (UTC)